


Best Mistake

by VityaLuna



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VityaLuna/pseuds/VityaLuna
Summary: Saying no doesn’t always mean I don’t want to, sometimes it means I can’t.Catholic boy “Seiyah” abides the rules and principles of a dignified Catholic. Everything changes when he meets “Timothy” also a Catholic which believes that Love has no Gender.Will he be able to abide in his principles? Or will he follow the desire of his heart?What will he choose? His Love or His Faith
Kudos: 3





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for taking time to read this story. This is my first written story so please enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I apologize for any errors that you’ll see upon reading the story (grammatical errors and punctuations etc)
> 
> Bear with me on the updates if it takes too long, I already have online classes so time would be a problem.
> 
> Enjoy Reading!

SEIYAH

Saying no doesn’t always mean I don’t want to, sometimes it means I can’t. This was all running inside his head as he stared in the glass window across the room. I was earlier than I expected Isaiah grumbled as he scanned through his phone. A few minutes later, groups of students started to enter the classroom.

He look at each of them, judging their inner cores and personalities. “Annoying” he storted as the whole room started to go wild and noisy. He pulled out his earphones and listened to his favorite playlist in his phone. Everything was perfect at that time, the cool mild wind, music’s flaring, and the promising sunrise shining in the glass window. It’s like he was in his own world, very serene. Suddenly, a pair of big brown eyes stood in front of him, it was staring straight at him. “Irritating” he thought as the boy blocked the view of the sunrise, since there was an available seat beside him. He then noticed the boy staring at him with surprise. He noticed his brown eyes, which looked like the dimming of a sunset, medium body type, good fluffy hair, he looks good. 

“Hi! Mind if I sit here?” The boy said. Isaiah just shrugged, saying sure or that he doesn’t really care about it. The boy sat beside him and started to ready himself for the class. 

Five minutes passed and groups of professors entered the room. They had an announcement about how they are having a group introduction and getting to know since they have an early meeting at twelve noon and it was already 10 o’clock. There were nine professors in the room, they started to introduce themselves and the courses that they will teach. After the teachers introduced themselves, the students we’re up next and it started with him. 

“Hi Everyone!, I’m Isaiah James Mercado, my close friends and family call me “Seiyah” Hope to have a good school year with all of you guys” he finished as a bunch of applause echoed the room. The boy next to him stood awkwardly and started to introduce himself.

“I’m Timothy James Padilla, hope to be friends with all of you” as he sat down immediately feeling shy after his speech. The introduction went on for almost twenty minutes as they have forty-eight students. The professors immediately ended the orientation and let the students roam the building or stay in their classroom. Isaiah sit still in the room, still staring from the windows, he saw students, professors, couples rushing their way towards Plaza Mayor. He noticed that Timothy is still beside him laughing alone. He thought, this boy is nuts

“James!” Someone shouted at the back of the room. Both of them turned around to look at the girl who shouted. “Oops! Sorry! Seiyah hahaha, we’re classmates” as she started to come infront. 

“Jess, I didn’t see you earlier“ Isaiah replied as he pulled in for a hug.

“I was late as always she replied with a laugh under her breathe. I’m Jessica Simmons” she reached out her hand towards the boy sitting beside Isaiah.

”Timothy James Padilla, Timothy is fine” as the boy reached out his hand.

“Call me Jess then” she replied. The girl looked towards Seiyah and asked 

“Wanna have lunch?” Sure, Seiyah said. They were leaving the room when Jess suddenly invited Timothy, “Wanna come with?” she asked, “Sure” Timothy replied and the three of them went out together for lunch.

The usual traffic of the pathway towards Plaza Mayor is exhausting. This is we’re students find their way through from the different buildings around the University. It can be compared to a mini Divisoria pathway as they walk towards Dapitan. The three of them decided to eat in Dimsum Treats, for the service is fast and affordable. They were about to sit inside dimsum treats when a bunch of girls hijacked Jess towards the other way. “See you later guys” and Jess disappeared with the crowd. She went willingly, Isaiah thought to himself. 

“You’re stuck with me” as Timothy tried to start a conversation. Isaiah laughed at his antics as he saw how awkwardly shy Timothy is. Come on, let’s eat as they hurried their way inside. They sat near the cash register so that they can easily get their orders. 

“Seiyah huh?” Timothy asked as he sipped his drink. “Isaiah”, he replied. “I only let close friends and family use my name, and people I trust he continued. “

“Then I’ll work hard to get your trust so I can use Seiyah” the boy smiled and looked straight in his eyes. Those damn eyes he thought as he changed the subject to find an alibi to avoid his gaze. 

Where did you study in Highschool, Seiyah asked. “Also here in UST Junior High” Timothy replied.

I see, so you know all the shortcuts and what nots of the whole university? He asked. “Of course, do you want me to tour you around?” Timothy replied with a smirk. Seiyah knew what was happening, it was like an invitation for a date, but they barely knew each other. He’s having trouble if he should go so that they can talk more or reject the offer so that everything will be over with. 

“Sure, but not today, Seiyah said with a frowning face. I need to go home early, I need to do groceries since I just moved from my hometown, maybe on Wednesday, after P.E?”

“Sure” Timothy replied. Both of them ate quietly. A few minutes later they find themselves talking for almost thirty minutes. 

“Shit, it’s late. I need to go” as Seiyah quickly arranged his bag and got some change for the jeepney. “See you on Wednesday?”``````````````````` He asked Timothy.

“Sure, it’s a da..”, not finishing his sentence, “Sure” Timothy waited for Seiyah until he got a ride home. When Seiyah left, he immediately ran towards the University and sat on his favorite spot near the Fountain of Knowledge. He quickly brought out his phone and posted a tweet in his secret account, “What a nice day, what a nice guy he is. Thank you Lord.”With an attached photo with him in Dimsum Treats. After he tweeted, he immediately went home.


	2. Getting to Know

SEIYAH

I got in the jeepney and seated near the driver. I brought out the change i had prepared earlier and paid the fair. As usual, I pulled out my earphones and listened to some music and imagined things like I’m in a music video. The ride was smooth and fast. I got home earlier than I expected. I tossed my bag on the couch and lay flat on my bed. I stared at the ceiling, as if there’s something hurling in it. I looked at my phone and it was already 4:00 o’clock. I got up, changed my clothes, and went to the grocery.

It was a painful wait, since it was almost rush hour. A lot of people are cramped inside the grocery, fathers, mothers, and even students like me are lined up to get the stuff that they need. I waited in line for almost an hour, until it was my turn. I immediately paid the things that I bought and returned to my room. 

As I reached my room, I unpacked all the groceries and started to make dinner. I cooked the usual adobo dish, since it was the easiest thing to cook. I ate dinner at exactly 6:00 o’clock, while watching Enchanted in Netflix. My whole attention was fixated on the movie, especially the part of Amy Adams with the line “Is that the only word that you know? No?” I was dumbfounded. Even if that scenario was somehow funny, those simple words strucked me. “No, can I always say no?” I thought as I stopped playing the movie. 

A few minutes later I got on my pajamas and laid down on my bed. Again, I was listening to some music while laying still, looking at the ceiling. Suddenly, a notification rang from phone. “Timothy Padilla sent you a friend request” I ignored the friend request and turned off the screen. Another notification popped out, “Timmy follows you” Ugh, so persistent, as I pressed the followed back button. I accepted Timothy’s friend request in facebook to end it. I was about to sleep, when a barrage of chat messages popped out of my phone

“Hey!, Are you still awake?, Thanks for the follow and for accepting my friend request, Seiyah right?”

I read his messages and immediately replied, “Isaiah.” 

“I’ll surely earn your trust and use your name 😗” Timothy replied. I dropped my phone upon reading his reply and it hit my face, it hurt. What the fuck is that kiss emoji? We just fucking met! I felt my face getting hot. Seiyah, calm yourself, this isn’t a thing and slapped my face lightly. You just met each other today, nothing will happen. Besides, you’ll always say no anyways. 

He replied to Timothy for some formality and to actually end the convesation. “Whatever. Anyways, don’t ditch me on Wednesday. I’m going to bed.” 

Not a minute has passed Timothy replied, “Of course, Goodnight Isaiah 🌙”

I left it on read and turned off my phone. It was a long night for me, for I have a mind of a million people. I overthinked every possibility possible to happen to a person I just met. Within a few minutes, I closed my eyes and slept peacefully with the sound of music in my ears.


	3. Coming Out

Timothy

I immediately went home. I headed straight to Gate 14 in Lacson which is the closest gate near my home. I walked passed the UST Health Service and the UST Hospital. I imagined myself crossing the street like a 5 year old since I am sure that I was hopping out of happiness to all the good things that happened today. When I reached home, I quickly went to my room and changed to some comfortable clothes. I got a pen and sticky note and wrote “Wake me up at 6:30” and put it infront of our door. I walked up to my room and laid on my bed. Eventually, I dozed off

Everything was cloudy, as if a fire just went off. “Hello? Is anybody there?” I shouted as if nobody could hear him. 

“Hello?” I repeated as I walked around the cloudy place. Suddenly, I saw two figures of a man. One that does look familiar to me, I just couldn’t figure it out. And the other man looks heavenly and almighty. He has wounds on his hands and feet. 

“Am I in heaven?” I silently uttered. 

“You are dear and he has been waiting for you, for a long time” the man with a wounded hand replied. I was about to look at him when I was greeted by a loud bang of pillows jumping at me. 

“Damn it!” I said as I looked around the room and at the person who woke me up. It was my little brother. “Wash your face and go down, Papa and Mama are waiting downstairs, let’s eat dinner” as my brother rushed downstairs. I did as I was told, washed my face and went down stairs. I silently went on my usual seat during dinner.

“So how was your first day” Dad asked as he was chumping on his food. “It was good, we met all our professors today, they said they have this kind of meeting and rushed their introductions.” 

“Really?” My mom replied, “Did you make any new friends” she added.

I was afraid to answer her question, I’m squinting my eyes at the floor to somehow distract them from the question. “I did,” I replied. This person was so nice to me. I went on and on to tell all the things we did today. 

“I see” my mom replied. ”Seems like you like this girl huh?” As she drank her water. 

I couldn’t say a word. For all I know, they would be disappointed if they knew that it was a boy I’m talking about. “Hey, do you like her” mom repeated. I scratched my neck, meaning that I was uncomfortable to answer her question. 

“I like him,” I replied. 

Dad saw the way I was, I was hesitating and afraid. 

“What are you being shy for?” asked Dad as he put his hand on the table.

“As long as you’re not stepping on anyone else and you’re doing good things towards other people, you have nothing to worry about. We’re just here to support you all the way” 

Mom reached for my hand and held it tightly as if she was saying that she understands. 

I felt my eyes getting teary and I sniffled a sob. “Thanks Dad, Ma. I promise to always make you proud” as we finished eating our dinner.

We talked for hours after dinner, Dad was talking about his early college days, when he joined the fraternity and when he met mom. Mom was kind of embarrassed while dad was telling their story. I can see that they really love each other, from the way they look at each other and the way they act to each other. Dad also got a good news that he will be promoted in the coming month and Mom will handle a big project in the architectural firm she is working at. 

After the huge assembly in the dining, I arranged the table, washed the plates that we used and hurried off to my room. I looked at my phone and scrolled down for any updates in school and my fandoms. I remembered our talk earlier about “him” that I just met. I quickly searched for the his name in facebook and sent a friend request. I even followed him in twitter. 

I waited for some time, hoping that the he will accept his friend request. Not a minute later, a notification popped up “Isaiah “Seiyah” accepted your friend request” which immediately made my heart jump. I quickly opened my phone and chatted Isaiah. I sent a barrage of message towards him and only received a cold hearted “Isaiah.” I was dumbfounded, wondering what I will reply. I quickly typed 

“I’ll surely earn your trust and use your name 😗” making it a little cheesy.

Isaiah left it on read for a minute or two, then began typing. I couldn’t keep myself from smiling from the reply of the boy, knowing that we’ll spend the rest of the afternoon on Wednesday, thinking it was a date. I was happy and contented. I stared at our ceiling for a long time. Before I closed my eyes, I silently whispered “Thank you God for this day. Thank you for letting me meet him” as I went off to dreamland.


	4. D-DAY

TIMOTHY

It was a fine nice day, the sun slightly hitting the windows of his room. He was slightly woken by the rays of light hitting his eyes. “Sun. Sun?!” Shit!” He looked at his phone and it was almost 11 o’clock. They had P.E class that day and Wednesday is their scheduled “date” day with Isaiah. He quickly jumped out of bed, brushed his teeth, took a bath and dressed himself. He didn’t even bother to eat his breakfast. He ran straight to school, hoping to reach his class on time. 

When he reached the QPAV, his blockmates are falling in line one by one to enter the classroom, “I made it” he thought as he still catches his breath from running. Today’s P.E class was a pain for Timothy. He wasn’t the athletic type or the flexible type of person that would enjoy dance practice. For him it was a simple waste of time. 

He sat near the far corner of the room, where the vision of the professor can’t be seen. He quickly brought out his phone and scrolled in his social media to kill time. When he looked up, he saw from a far the guy he supposed to tour today. He was smiling ears wide and dancing like there is no tomorrow. He quickly snapped a picture and looked at it. “Cute” he said as he hid his phone and returned to their dance practice. The P.E class lasted for another hour before they are officially dismissed. 

He was already fixing his things when he realized he forgot his change of clothes. He was already sweaty but he’s too lazy to go home. He just sat there for a minute thinking of another way to save this dilemma. Suddenly, Isaiah came towards him.

“What are you doing there? Aren’t you supposed to change your clothes? You’re a mess” as he eyed him from head to toe.

“Well, I forgot to bring them and I’m too lazy to go home. I’ll just wear this, just give me some time to cool off” as he leans his back on the wall. 

“No! Your clothes smell and you’re gonna tour me around today.” Isaiah retorted as he pulled another shirt in his bag. “Change to this” and he threw the shirt towards Timothy.

Timothy immediately complied, he rushed towards the restroom and change his clothes. Without giving a second thought, he wore the shirt and hurriedly went outside. Isaiah saw him and mouthed something “cute” not really knowing what Isaiah said. 

“Why are you looking at me like that” Timothy asked as he looked at himself. “The shirt is too big” as Isaiah left out a laugh.

He saw himself at the mirror, it is indeed too big for him. He looked like a hippie. He quickly tucked in his shirt and folded the sleeves of the shirt. He has this fashion sense that everything he wears, he makes it work. With a little adjustments that he did, he is out there rocking the floor. 

Timothy ran towards Isaiah who was slightly fixing his hair from the mirror. “Let’s go?” Timothy said as he clinged his bag to his shoulder. “Uhh, uhm sure let’s go” as Isaiah picked up his bag from the floor. 

Isaiah stole a glimpse at Timothy while they we’re leaving the room, “he was stunning” Isaiah thought. 

They went out together with Jess as payment for ditching them on the first day of classes. They had lunch in The One before they went separate ways.


End file.
